Herence
by luzalejatb
Summary: Después de que Edward deja a Bella en Luna nueva, una herencia que Bella jamás imaginó aparece y cambia su vida para siempre. Futuras escenas MUY hot.
1. Introducción

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **BPOV**

Han pasado ya 4 años desde su partida y las cosas han cambiado de una manera que nadie se habría imaginado. El mayor de estos cambios se dio justamente el día en que él se fue, el día en que llegó _ese_ paquete. Es curioso cómo de alguna forma todo toma su lugar, cómo todo el legado que nos dejan nuestros antepasados cobra vida y nos envuelve de maneras que nunca nos imaginamos pero que hacen que podamos seguir de alguna forma.

 _Flashback_

"Pasé otra noche sin dormir bien.

En la escuela continuó el programa de silencio, frustración y pavor de los dos últimos días. Me sentí aliviada al encontrarme a Edward en el parqueadero del instituto, pero ese consuelo desapareció pronto. No había cambios en su comportamiento, si acaso, aun se mostraba algo más distante.

Me costaba incluso recordar el motivo de aquel desastre. Me parecía que mi cumpleaños pertenecía al pasado más lejano. […] Decidí que, si no lograba hablar con él ese día, hablar de verdad, entonces iría al día siguiente a comentar el asunto con Carlisle. Debía hacer algo.

Me prometí a mí misma que iba a sacar a colación el tema después de clase. No iba a concederme más excusas.

Me acompañó hasta mi carro y me armé de valor para plantearle las cosas.

\- Te importa si voy a verte hoy? –me preguntó antes de que llegáramos, dejándome casi fuera de combate.

-Claro que no.

\- Ahora? - Preguntó de nuevo mientras me abría la puerta delantera.

-Si claro-me disgustó la urgencia que se detectaba en su voz, pero no deje que eso se notara en la mía" (Tomado literal del libro Luna nueva de Stephenie Meyer, página 74) -Sólo iba a pasar por el correo para dejarle una carta a Renee que queda de camino. Nos vemos allí.

-Esta bien, nos vemos entonces.

Arranqué hacia la oficina de correo para dejar el sobre grueso que debía enviarle a mi madre. Sin embargo, cuando llegué me avisaron que tenía un paquete. Extrañada firmé la constancia de recibido y me lo entregaron. Era un paquete verdaderamente extraño, por fuera parecía una caja, pero no pesaba mucho y lo que más me llamó la atención fue la persona que lo envió, mi abuela Marie Swan, quien había muerto hace seis años. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto puse la caja en el asiento del copiloto y me dirigí a casa, tenía una importante conversación pendiente.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Siempre que llego a los recuerdos de esa conversación en particular paro de inmediato, el dolor que me dejó en el pecho sigue ahí y dudo mucho que vaya a desaparecer algún día. Meses después de su partida me preguntaba si el daño que causó sería permanente o si en algún punto de mi vida el dolor disminuiría de forma que pudiera recordar los momentos que pasó a mi lado, más de lo que yo jamás habría pedido. Bueno, el dolor nunca se fue, pero aprendí a vivir día a día con él, recordando que el amor simplemente no hace parte de mi vida y que él hizo lo correcto al dejarme y ser honesto con sus sentimientos.

Después de todo este tiempo he cambiado, y de qué manera. Antes, era demasiado tímida y de alguna forma vulnerable debido a que no era muy coordinada que digamos. Pero después de abrir ese paquete mi vida cambió para siempre. Ahora me levanto a las 5 a.m. a hacer mi rutina diaria de ejercicios, por lo que mi coordinación ha mejorado significativamente, ahora no tengo ningún problema en caminar con tacones altos y verme tan sexy como quiera. Partes de mi cuerpo han terminado de desarrollarse y con el ejercicio tengo el cuerpo que siempre había querido tener

Luego de terminar mi rutina de ejercicios diaria me ducho y me miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo en mi baño. Sigo midiendo lo mismo, pero ahora las pocas curvas que tenía antes se acentuaron, no hay parte de mi cuerpo que no me encante y ese es uno de los mayores cambios que he tenido en este tiempo. Mi autoestima estaba por el suelo, pero ahora puedo verme tal y como soy con mis cualidades y defectos.

Ahora vivo en Miami, ya que aquí se encuentra mi trabajo (el cual adoro hacer). Cuatro meses después de su partida mi papá consideró que era hora de vivir con mi madre Renee y aunque al principio no estaba muy segura, terminé accediendo. Terminé la secundaria y fui a la universidad de Princeton en New Jersey a estudiar Finanzas. Hace poco me gradué y debo admitir que ha sido uno de los pocos días en los que he sonreído genuinamente. Gracias a mi trabajo y a al paquete que recibí ese día tengo un apartamento en esta magnífica cuidad.

Hoy es un día importante ya que una de mis amigas más cercanas se compromete, su nombre es Isabel y su novio Adam me pidió que lo acompañara hace unos días a comprar el anillo. Estos años había conocido a varias personas que me marcaron de una u otra forma y ellos dos definitivamente hacían parte de este grupo de personas. Estaba terminando de ducharme cuando escuché el estridente tono de mi celular. Me envolví tan rápido como pude en una toalla y salí pitada a contestar. Siempre podía ser algo urgente que requiriera mi presencia.

-Aló?

-Señorita Isabella Swan? - Me contestó la voz de una señorita. Qué raro, usualmente las personas que se comunican conmigo son hombres en su mayoría.

-Sí, con ella habla.

-Nos estamos comunicando desde el hospital central de Forks. Su padre ha sido ingresado hace unos pocos minutos y se encuentra gravemente herido.

Eso no me lo esperaba para nada. Así que con la cabeza a mil revoluciones por minuto conteste rápidamente.

-En seguida salgo para allá.

 **Bueno, no he muerto jajaaja. Acabo de terminar la universidad y al fin tengo tiempo de seguir mi historia y continuar esta. Estoy traduciendo para Elite Fanfiction hay muchas buenas historias traducidas por si quieren leer nuevas historias.**

 **El secreto que estaba en el paquete y que cambia la vida de Bella es bastante sexy jajaja ya conocen mi estilo y mis historias… ojalá les guste.**


	2. Encuentros inesperados

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **BPOV**

El vuelo de Miami a Seattle dura casi seis horas y de ahí a Forks son quince minutos en avioneta. Sólo esperaba que el viaje se me pasara más rápido de lo que sonaba. Me puse la ropa más abrigadora que encontré, ya no tenía ni un solo pantalón en mi armario por lo que me puse un vestido negro hasta la rodilla y una gabardina también negra de lana que a veces usaba en invierno, mis siempre confiables tacones negros no muy altos pero la verdad los zapatos que no tenían tacones eran sólo mis tenis deportivos. Empaqué súper rápido en una maleta pequeña y salí hacia el aeropuerto.

Una vez en el avión empecé a pensar en Charlie. Nos hablábamos seguido y de hecho había estado en mi graduación, nunca lo había visto tan feliz y orgulloso. Creo que jamás imaginó que estudiaría negocios y tal vez se deba a que él no tiene idea del paquete que recibí hace algunos años ni el contenido de este y la verdad él jamás debía enterarse por órdenes expresas de mi abuela. Un año después de irme de Forks empezó a salir con Sue, una mujer que había perdido a su esposo y tenía dos hijos, Leah y Seth. Los cuatro habían empezado a vivir juntos hace 2 años y cada vez que hablaba con él sonaba bastante feliz y en paz. Me alegraba mucho por él.

No entendía cómo había resultado herido, pero me preocupaba mucho perderlo.

Las horas en el avión se me hicieron eternas, pero al fin faltando media hora para aterrizar el pánico me recorrió por un minuto. Aunque sabía que era imposible que él estuviera ahí, iba a estar más cerca que nunca a los lugares en los que se desarrollaron los momentos más hermosos que he vivido. Aun me quemaba en vida la herida en el pecho, pero siempre me lo imaginaba feliz y de alguna forma mejoraba, al menos podía respirar normal. Hay días en los que el dolor es tan fuerte que me daban ganas de volver a Forks y revivir todo lo que vivimos juntos, pero no soy masoquista y la verdad ahora tenía personas que de alguna u otra forma dependían de mí y no podía fallarles. Estas personas tienen familia e hijos, me sentía más comprometida con mi trabajo que nunca.

Al fin aterricé en Forks y lo primero que hice fue rentar un carro y dirigirme al hospital. Después buscaría un hotel ya que en la casa de Charlie no había lugar y la verdad no quisiera incomodar a nadie.

Parqueé rápidamente y casi corrí hasta la recepción del hospital.

-Hola, buenas noches. Soy Isabella Swan, me llamaron esta mañana a decirme que mi padre estaba gravemente herido

-Sí, el oficial Swan se encuentra en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, pero si quiere allí viene el Dr. Que lo operó, él debe tener más información-Me contestó creería que la misma señorita que me llamó esta mañana.

Volteé hacia el lugar que la señorita me señalo y lo que vi me dejó aterrada y aliviada en partes iguales. Aliviada porque sabía que la vida de Charlie estaba en las mejores manos y aterrada porque era uno de los rostros que juré que jamás volvería a ver.

-Dr. Cullen?

-Bella, que sorpresa verte por aquí. Me alegra mucho verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias- Me respondió Carlisle.

-Bueno, me acaban de decir que operaron a Char… a mi papá… ¿qué pasó? –contesté un poco incómoda por la mirada como de admiración y sorpresa que me dio.

-Anoche respondió a un llamado de un robo a mano armada en una tienda local pequeña. El hombre que le disparó era un inexperto, pero logró dispararle en el hombro derecho y en la pierna izquierda. Perdió mucha sangre, pero logré sacar las dos balas y parar la hemorragia satisfactoriamente. En este momento se está recuperando, pero todo salió muy bien- de alguna forma sentí que me quitaba un gran peso del encima al saber que estaba bien y estaba realmente sorprendida, la verdad nunca pensé que su trabajo como policía en un lugar como Forks algún día pudieran provocar algo como esto.

-hubo más heridos?

-No, tu padre fue el primero en llegar y por falta de refuerzos pasó esto.

-Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen-Le dije con los ojos llenos de sinceridad

-Con mucho gusto Bella. Sue y sus hijos están en la sala de espera, tal vez deberías ir con ellos, ellos tienen más detalles de lo que ocurrió

-Está bien y de nuevo, gracias-Me despedí sintiendo demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo agradecimiento.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de espera y allí estaba Sue y los que supuse eran sus dos hijos. Yo ya había visto a Sue en fotos ya que Charlie me enviaba algunas de vez en cuando, pero a sus hijos nunca los había visto. La que supuse era Leah era alta y de una hermosura salvaje, su cabello era corto y vestía prendas poco abrigadoras, lo que me pareció extraño ya que estaba lloviendo como siempre y estaba haciendo mucho frio. El chico por otro lado era un poco más alto que su hermana y aunque también llevaba muy poca ropa no parecía tener nada de frío, en su cara aún se le notaban las facciones de niño, pero tenía el cuerpo extremadamente desarrollado, supongo que nadie le advirtió del exceso de esteroides.

-Hola Sue, ¿cómo estás? - Ella estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, pero en su expresión había calma, supongo que por las recientes noticias del estado de Charlie.

-Oh! ¡Bella! –me abrazó a penas me vio -Que alegría por fin conocerte en persona- Me soltó y respiró profundamente- pues ya que tu padre está más estable siento que me volvió el alma al cuerpo, la verdad estaba muy preocupada-Me dijo con alivio en la voz y alegría en los ojos.

-Me alegro mucho que no haya pasado nada grave. Bueno, y también que bueno que tiene la mejor atención médica posible.

-Yo no estoy tan de acuerdo con la segunda parte-Dijo Leah con mucha rabia.

Había olvidado que en la reserva no querían mucho a los Cullens, pero nunca creí que el rencor llegara hasta el punto de no agradecer el que uno de ellos salvara la vida de alguien importante para ellos.

-Cálmate Leah. Lo importante es que Charlie se está recuperando- Dijo Seth tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-PFF, como sea. Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos más tarde- y así salió Leah de la sala de urgencias casi corriendo.

-Perdona a Leah, es un poco… rebelde, pero llega a tener sus momentos-Me dijo Sue con una sonrisa. –Bueno, ahora te presento oficialmente a mi hijo, Seth.

-Mucho gusto Bella, es un verdadero placer conocerte-Me dijo tomándome la mano y mirándome de arriba abajo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de miradas así que lo ignoré y contesté como si nada.

-Lo mismo Seth-Le respondí con una sonrisa amable.

Me senté al lado de Sue para preguntarle más sobre lo que había pasado. Me contó que el hombre que le disparó a Charlie estaba detenido en la estación de policía y que era un joven de sólo 17 años que estaba desesperado por conseguir algo de dinero por una enfermedad de alguno de sus familiares. Sabía que la vida de cada persona era difícil pero siempre hay formas de salir adelante, sin necesidad de lastimar a nadie… al menos físicamente hablando.

Seth me comentó que estaba terminando el instituto y me sorprendió que alguien tan joven ya tuviera semejantes cualidades físicas. Estuvimos poniéndonos al día hasta que llegó mi turno de hablar.

-Y entonces Bella, ¿a qué te dedicas? –me preguntó Sue con curiosidad.

-Bueno, me dedico a invertir en la bolsa. En realidad, me ha ido muy bien-En parte era cierto, la otra parte ella jamás debía saberla.

Hablamos por unos minutos más hasta que me preguntó Sue:

-y dónde te vas a quedar esta noche Bella? Nosotros estaríamos más que encantados de tenerte en casa de tu padre

-Te lo agradezco mucho Sue, pero no quiero incomodarlos y ya hice reservas en el hotel del pueblo- con el tiempo había aprendido a mentir mucho mejor sobre estos temas irrelevantes.

En ese momento se acercó el Dr. Cullen y el dolor en mi pecho se revolvió. De nuevo volví a pensar en Edward siendo muy feliz con alguien a su lado y el dolor disminuyó un poco, aunque no pude recomponer la expresión en mi rostro completamente.

-Por esta noche Charlie debe permanecer en observación, mañana haremos nuevos exámenes, pero todo luce muy bien- Seth se tensó un poco cuando habló y parecía como si tratara de contenerse. Se me hizo muy extraño, pero lo dejé pasar.

-Muchísimas gracias Dr. Cullen, supongo que estaremos aquí mañana- contesté de nuevo un poco incómoda por su presencia.

-De nada, con permiso.

-Bueno Bella, supongo que nos iremos a casa. Nos veremos mañana aquí, ¿sí?

-Claro Sue, no me quiero perder ni una sola noticia sobre la salud de mi papá

Se despidieron y se fueron. Me aliviaba muchísimo el saber que Charlie estaba mejorando, ahora tendría que ir al hotel y alquilar una habitación, solo esperaba que tuvieran algunas. La verdad odiaba perder el tiempo haciendo cosas innecesarias así que llamaría antes de ir al hotel.

Me dijeron que las tres habitaciones que tenían disponibles ya estaban ocupadas, agradecí a la persona que me contestó, colgué y suspire cerrando mis ojos. Supongo que voy a tener que dormir en el auto alquilado… simplemente, genial.

-Disculpa, ¿Bella?

-Sí, ¿Dr. Cullen?

-No pude evitar escuchar que no tienes un lugar en dónde quedarte esta noche y me preguntaba si querrías quedarte en mi casa? En este momento está sola ya que todos se encuentran cazando así que nadie te va a molestar- Añadió esto último en un tono más bajo. Lo medité un segundo, no sabía exactamente quienes eran _todos_ así que el pánico empezó a crecer poco a poco, pero si tengo que elegir entre una casa llena de vampiros que marcaron mi vida, entre los cuales se encontraba el dueño de mi corazón y de mis peores pesadillas y un carro incómodo que habría usado quien sabe quién, creo que la respuesta estaba más que clara. Y _todos_ estaban cazando ¿no?

-La verdad te agradezco mucho la oferta Carlisle y la aceptaré ya que no tengo más opción.

-Recuerdas cómo llegar?

-Creo que sí, no te preocupes

-Perfecto. Toma las llaves, mi turno aún se demora algunas horas más así que nos veremos más tarde. Descansa Bella.

-Hasta luego Carlisle y de nuevo, te lo agradezco mucho.

Me despedí y me dirigí al parqueadero. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros así que corrí y me refugié en el carro que había alquilado. Arranqué y me dirigí hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Una noche en la casa de los Cullen, igual no había nadie en casa así que, ¿qué podría salir mal?

 **Ya deben saber que cuando alguien se pregunta algo así, todo sale mal jajajaja Gracias por leer esta nueva historia. Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible, la verdad estoy muy emocionada, es la historia más loca que se me ha ocurrido.**

 **Una última cosa, hace poco note que el mejor fic que he leído de todos los tiempos fue borrado por problemas de derechos de autor… A esas personas que se sienten plagiadas solo quiero decirles que el mundo aun quiere oír sus ideas, créanme que todo tarde o temprano cae en su lugar, no dejen de escribir por personas sin imaginación.**


	3. Buscándote

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **EPOV**

Han pasado cuatro años desde que la vi por última vez y aun me partía la cabeza pensando en lo impulsivo y exagerado que fui al tomar la decisión de dejarla. Aunque lo hice por su bien y para que tuviera la oportunidad de vivir una vida humana plena y feliz, debí haberme dado cuenta que nadie la iba a proteger de la manera en que podía hacerlo yo, nadie iba a hacerla tan feliz como lo podía hacer yo y sobre todo nadie llegaría a amarla como lo hago yo.

Por esto, un año después de dejarla regresé para buscarla y para pedirle perdón por todos los medios que fueran necesarios, pero cuando llegué ella no estaba en casa de Charlie así que tuve que esperar a que Charlie despertara para poder leer su mente y poder saber de ella. Leyendo su mente pude ver el rostro de Bella el día que la dejé y algunas semanas después de esto, no puedo creer que haya causado tanto dolor a la persona más importante en mi vida… cuando la encontrara definitivamente me arrastraría hasta el fin del mundo si lograba que me perdonara.

Los pensamientos de Charlie sobre Bella fueron fugaces por lo que no pude conocer más sobre ella. Fue la situación más frustrante que había vivido y tampoco podía hablar directamente con él porque seguro me odiaba más que a nadie. No tuve más opción más que buscarla por mis propios medios y no conseguí nada. En realidad, era un inútil buscando y era la humana que más fácil debía resultar para mi buscar. Si no fuera porque el pelo no nos vuelve a crecer ya me lo habría arrancado todo de la frustración.

Después de pasar años buscando sin resultado me rendí y me resigné a volver a Forks para leerle la mente a Charlie todos los días si era necesario hasta dar con su paradero. Eso hago todos los días desde hace un mes, lo sigo al trabajo con la esperanza de ver algo nuevo, pero en las noches no lo puedo seguir porque ahora vive con dos licántropos.

Mi padre y mi madre habían decidido regresar a Forks dos años después de tomar la decisión de irnos ya que les encantaba Forks por lo cual no tendría problemas por si alguien me veía en el pueblo. Los demás después de casarse de nuevo y viajar a nuevos lugares exóticos decidieron volver a vivir con nuestros padres, por lo que estábamos viviendo todos juntos de nuevo.

Alice dejó de ver el futuro de Bella a petición mía pero cuando empecé mi búsqueda intentó ver en el futuro de Bella y simplemente todo cambiaba tan rápido que no se podía ver nada con claridad. Mi frustración creció dos rayitas más ese día.

El día de hoy salimos todos a cazar ya que era una forma de des estresarnos y así todos me odiaban un poco menos por haberme ido sin pensarlo bien. Todos los días todos me decían lo estúpido que les parecía, _amor familiar_ , que más se le puede pedir a la vida.

Había encontrado dos alces en el camino hacia el punto clave en el que todos querían cazar. Era temporada de las presas favoritas de todos menos de la mía, la suerte simplemente no estaba de mi lado. Así que decidí volver antes que todos para seguir leyendo la mente de Charlie con la esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo, pero antes iba a parar en casa para cambiarme.

Entré por la ventana de mi habitación y quedé paralizado. Allí, en mi sofá esta _ella_. Me había pasado tres largos y tortuosos años buscándola y aquí estaba, como por arte de magia. Estaba profundamente dormida y se veía diferente, su rostro había madurado y ahora se veía como la hermosa mujer que siempre había sido destinada a ser. Quedé sin aliento ante la belleza que se encontraba ante mí y caí de rodillas ante el anhelo inmenso de tocarla, creo que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué muy lentamente, quería ser lo más delicado que pudiera. Ya sentía su calidez en la punta de mis dedos cuando un estridente sonido llenó la habitación y rápidamente me escondí.

 **BPOV**

Pasé por un restaurante de comida rápida y comí casi sin sentir el sabor de la comida y seguí mi camino hacia la casa de los Cullen. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa al pensar a quienes me podría encontrar en esa casa, pero estaba súper segura de que él jamás se encontraría allí, era imposible.

Parqueé en frente de la casa, salí del auto y respiré profundamente para darme ánimos. Sólo iba a dormir por algunas horas, no era tan grave. Entré luchando con el agujero en mi pecho y sólo se me ocurrió dormirme en un solo lugar, _su_ habitación. Aunque probablemente estaría vacía, el estar allí de alguna forma me hacía sentir más cerca de él y el dolor en el pecho disminuía considerablemente.

Entré al baño para cambiarme y alistarme para dormir. Cuando entré a su habitación me sorprendí al verla prácticamente como la recordaba, hasta su maravilloso aroma estaba en el ambiente. Me acomodé en el sofá que tenía y tomé uno de los cobertores que había doblado en la habitación. Improvisé una almohada con mi chaqueta, prendí mi celular, lo puse al lado de la almohada y me quedé profundamente dormida rápidamente. Sentí que había dormido muy poco tiempo cuando sonó mi celular. El coro de _Moves like Jagger_ de Maroon 5 con Cristina Aguilera llenó la habitación, tomé el celular que dejé al lado de una almohada improvisada y conteste.

-Si? -Dije más dormida que despierta

\- ¡¿BELLA?! ¡Dios mío! Al fin contestas! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! - era mi amiga Isabel, había olvidado prender el celular después de que me bajé del avión.

-Lo siento Isa, mi papá resultó gravemente herido y tuve que salir corriendo a Forks para ver que le había pasado- Le respondí un poco más despierta por el grito que me había dado en la oreja.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu papá?

-Le dispararon en un asalto ya que es policía, pero ya se está recuperando y su pronóstico es bastante esperanzador.

-Menos mal no fue nada grave, pero suenas medio dormida, ¿te desperté?

-La verdad si

-¿Isabella Swan dormida antes de las diez de la noche? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi jefa?

-Hubo una época en la que me dormía temprano como una niña buena, no deberías estar tan sorprendida- me reí levemente y ella se unió a mi risa.

-Entonces, ¿vas a regresar pronto? –me preguntó un momento después de dejar de reír.

-Claro, a penas mi papá se recupere estaré de vuelta. ¿Y cómo resultó todo el asunto del compromiso?

Se rio un poco antes de contestar.

-Adam resultó demasiado tierno. Me contó que tú le ibas a ayudar a hacer todo más romántico, pero como no te encontró, improvisó y terminó de rodillas en medio de la calle pidiéndome a gritos que me casara con el

-Lo hizo en frente del negocio?

-Si! Y no pudo ser más perfecto-Suspiró y sonreí.

-Qué bueno que todo haya salido bien y hay algo que quiero pedirte-Utilicé mi voz seria y esperé

-Claro _jefa_ , lo que sea. Después de todo lo que has hecho por todos nosotros no te puedo negar nada.

-Quiero ser la que organice tu despedida de soltera

-¡DIOS MIO! ¡Eso es más un favor para mí que para ti! -Se rio con nerviosismo-con los contactos que tienes… ¡PERO! Tienes que prometerme que no le voy a ser infiel a Adam con NADIE-hizo énfasis en el nadie gritándome más y despertándome ya por completo.

-Te juro solemnemente que no te dejaré serle infiel a Adam. Me conoces, sabes que no te dejaría hacer algo así-

-Está bien, les diré a todos lo que pasó para que no se preocupen y ¡te estaremos esperando con muchas ansias! Ya sabes que se acerca una noche muy especial y queremos que todo salga perfecto por lo que te necesitamos

-Lo sé, el lugar se vendría abajo si no estoy presente este día en particular-Le dije con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, _jefa,_ te dejo para que sigas siendo una niña buena que se duerme temprano. Pero cuando vuelvas te convertiremos nuevamente en la niña mala que conocemos-Me hizo reír de nuevo, Isa tenía una personalidad inigualable.

-Está bien. Gracias por llamar y por favor saluda a todos por mi

Colgué y suspiré profundamente recordando el momento en que abrí ese paquete

 _Flashback_

Estaba desesperada sin él a mi lado y me sentía vacía, sin vida, pero aun así tenía que seguir yendo al instituto. Me aferraría más que nunca a este lugar, pues si me iba no estaba segura de poder asegurar que todo lo que había vivido había sido real.

Me subí a la camioneta cuando lo vi. Me había olvidado por completo de su existencia, pero ya que lo veía supongo que era momento de abrirlo. Parecía un regalo envuelto en papel de color café oscuro. Rasgué el papel y me encontré con una caja de madera negra, le quité la cinta adhesiva que mantenía la tapa en su lugar y miré dentro de la caja.

Había un sobre adornado con diseños intrincados en rojo y negro, era el sobre más bonito que haya visto jamás. Saqué el sobre y debajo de este había una carpeta gruesa y cuatro libros muy curiosos, parecían diarios pero muy antiguos.

Le di la vuelta al sobre y allí decía: _Para mi querida Swan._ Me extrañó mucho que no dijera mi nombre sino mi apellido. Destapé el sobre y era una carta bastante extensa de parte de mi abuela.

 _Querida Bella,_

 _Mi hermosa niña, en este momento ya debes haber cumplido tus 18 años por lo que es hora de que descubras el legado que hemos guardado las Swan desde hace décadas. Es tu deber continuar con este legado y sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo no es demasiado porque como nosotras, tus antecesoras, también tuvimos miedo en el momento, pero luego tomamos las riendas de nuestras vidas y les callamos la boca a más de uno._

 _Sé que puedes hacerlo porque lo llevas en la sangre mi niña. Naciste para ser valiente y para enfrentarte a muchas situaciones que hacen que otras personas quieran huir. Antes de revelarte a todo lo que te vas a enfrentar debo contarte la historia completa y perdona por no hacer esto en vida, pero eres aún muy joven y mis días se acaban._

 _Todo empezó en 1748…_

 _Fin del flashback_

Fui sacada de mis recuerdos por el frío que empecé a sentir porque la ventana estaba abierta. Qué raro, habría jurado que estaba cerrada cuando me dormí. Me levanté para cerrarla y cuando me di la vuelta ahí estaba él, perfecto como siempre, congelado en sus eternos 17 y más sexy de lo que recordaba.

Me miraba directamente a los ojos y la felicidad que había en ellos me sobrecogió. Estaba muda de la impresión, pero podía sentir como claramente todo malestar presente en mi cuerpo se iba, como si jamás se hubiera ido. Se acercó lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme levantó sus brazos como pidiéndome un abrazo. Salí de mi parálisis y corrí a sus brazos, se me desbordaron las lágrimas de felicidad y llené mis pulmones con su esencia. Todo su cuerpo se ajustaba al mío y me encantó sentir que encajábamos, el momento del encuentro no podía ser más dulce.

Después de un momento nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos y él iba a decir algo cuando entro Emmett a la habitación

-Hermanito, nos quedamos esperán…-Se interrumpió de repente cuando me vio- ¡¿BELLA?! -me miraba como si fuera una aparición.

-Hola Emmett-Dije algo irritada por la interrupción del momento, pero feliz de verlo nuevamente, él siempre me había hecho reír.

 **EPOV**

Emmett siempre me ha caído bien, pero en este momento resultaba de lo más molesto. Mi Bella me había abrazado y parecía tan feliz de verme como yo de verla a ella y aunque no entendí la mayor parte de su conversación con Isa sólo quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y rogarle porque me dejara estar a su lado, así sea como su amigo. Pero antes de poder hablar tenía que llegar Emmett. Bueno, ya llegará el momento.

-¡ALICE! ¡MIRA QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ! - Al parecer había llegado toda la familia. El momento llegará más tarde de lo que pensé…

 **Y la noche apenas comienza jajajaja Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews, siempre sube la moral saber que hay personas que les gusta la historia.**


	4. Secreto revelado

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **BPOV**

-¡ALICE! ¡MIRA QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ! –gritó Emmett mientras encendía la luz.

-Emmett sabes que no es necesario que grites, aquí todos escuchamos más que perfecto-le contestó Edward con un poco de molestia en su voz mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.

Alice llegó corriendo y me sorprendió, había olvidado lo rápido que podían llegar a ser.

\- ¿Bella? -dijo Alice y en realidad se veía muy sorprendida. Qué raro, pensaba que se daría cuenta de que vendría a Forks desde el momento en que lo de Charlie ocurrió–No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo-corrió a abrazarme y tuve que separarme por completo de Edward. Le devolví el abrazo de corazón, la amistad de Alice era de esas amistades que sin importar el tiempo que se deje de hablar la confianza y la unión seguirían ahí siempre, de cierta forma aun la consideraba mi hermana.

Me soltó y me miró de arriba hacia abajo detenidamente. –Pero, ¡¿qué te hiciste Bella?! ¡Estás divina! Y no le digo eso a todo el mundo- Esta vez sí me sonrojé ya que mi ropa para dormir consistía en un suéter rosado de lana pegado al cuerpo, un mini short de un rosa más fuerte súper cómodo pero muy calientito y unas medias de muchos colores como de pelitos que me mantenían cálida.

-Gracias, supongo que sólo he crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos-dije muy avergonzada por tener la mirada de tres vampiros fijas en mi rostro.

\- ¿Pero que es todo este alboroto? -preguntó una Rosalie que sonaba curiosa antes de verla, pero en cuanto me vio por su rostro pasaron diferentes emociones, empezando con rabia, luego entendimiento y al fin indiferencia-Hola Bella -dijo con hielo en la voz.

-Hola Rosalie-dije completamente incómoda por su hostilidad. Justo después entró Jasper, como si no hubiera ya suficientes vampiros en la habitación.

Jasper se quedó en el marco de la puerta supongo que porque aún no se acostumbraba al olor de los humanos y me saludó. –Hola Bella, que bueno verte de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Hola Jasper, que gusto saludarte-Después de esto se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que todos me miraban de forma diferente, yo solo tenía ojos para Edward. Se veía que acababa de cazar y la verdad sólo tenía ganas de que todos se fueran para saltarle encima, lo había extrañado con toda el alma en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

-Muchachos, acabo de colgar con su padre y…-La única de los Cullen que no había visto de nuevo entró en la habitación-Bella…-susurró Esme y parecía como que, si pudiera, estaría llorando de felicidad. Corrió a abrazarme y me tomó por sorpresa. Quedé helada por unos instantes antes de devolverle el abrazo.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que me alegra que estés aquí, Carlisle me acaba de dar todos los detalles de lo que le pasó a Charlie. ¿Cómo estás mi niña?

-Bien, ahora que Charlie se está recuperando la verdad me siento muchísimo mejor-Eso sin mencionar que el hombre de mis sueños estaba a solo centímetros de mí, la verdad estaba más que dichosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablan? ¿Qué le pasó a Charlie? -Dijo Alice un poco desconcertada.

-Como les venía a decir, Carlisle llamó y me dijo que Charlie resultó mal herido en un robo a mano armada y que por eso Bella tuvo que viajar a ver cómo estaba y cómo no hay habitaciones disponibles en el hotel del pueblo, Carlisle le ofreció quedarse aquí-

 **EPOV**

Si no hubiera ido a cazar esta noche habría podido evitar que hirieran a Charlie, pero entonces Bella no habría vuelto y no estaría tan cerca de ella. El destino trabaja en formas extrañas y definitivamente amaba a Carlisle más que nunca. Tendría que agradecérselo después.

-Pero en este momento ya se está recuperando satisfactoriamente y esperan que mañana despierte-terminó de hablar Esme.

-Menos mal pero entonces, Bella, ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? –preguntó Alice preocupada de repente.

-Supongo que hasta que Charlie pueda volver a su casa, que por lo que veo será en cuestión de días y la verdad no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo.

-Y a dónde tienes que volver? -pregunté con demasiado interés.

-Bueno, ahora vivo en Miami ya que allí está el…-se frenó de repente y todos notamos que se puso tensa-allí está el negocio que manejo-terminó diciendo con algo de nerviosismo en la voz

\- ¿Y qué negocio tienes Bella? -preguntó Emmett

-Bueno la verdad estoy algo cansada y quisiera empezar a prepararme para mañana ya que Charlie no me esperaba aquí-contestó Bella desviando la mirada, definitivamente era hora de que ella y yo habláramos.

-Bella tiene razón, hay que dejarla descansar. Que pases buena noche mi niña y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla-Le dijo Esme con mucha dulzura. En realidad, Esme la amaba como a otra hija más desde que vio lo mucho que yo la amaba, estaba dichosa de que al fin estaba con mi amor, lo podía ver todo en sus pensamientos.

Todos se despidieron, deseándole buenas noches y abandonaron la casa. Supongo que se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba estar a solas con ella.

 _No desperdicies la oportunidad hermanito_ fue el último pensamiento que pude captar de Alice antes de centrarme por completo en mi Bella. Era el momento.

 **BPOV**

Bueno, al fin estábamos solos. Creo que era hora de aclarar las cosas, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar alguna sílaba nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente y el ambiente se llenó de una electricidad que hizo que se me pararan los pelos de punta de la emoción. Nos fuimos acercando muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarnos y la tensión en el ambiente crecía y crecía conforme nos acercábamos más y más. Al fin quedamos frente a frente y la tensión explotó.

Nos besamos como nunca nos habíamos besado, sus labios eran fríos, pero hacían todo mi ser ardiera de deseo. Quería ir mucho más allá así que abrí los labios y lamí suavemente su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir, abrió su boca y dejé que mi lengua jugara con la suya enviando miles de choques por todo mi cuerpo que terminaban en mi centro. Moría por sentirlo ahí, pero sentía que aún no era el momento. Mis manos se movían avariciosas por su cabello y las suyas me sostenían por la cintura, acercándome mucho más, si es que eso era posible.

Después de unos instantes me quedé sin aire y el movió sus labios a mi cuello, fue allí cuando un poco de cordura volvió a mi mente.

\- ¿Que estamos haciendo? -pregunté con voz entrecortada y con el corazón a mil.

-Nos estamos demostrando lo mucho que nos extrañamos y nos amamos-me respondió contra mi cuello con la respiración agitada y fue allí donde supe que en serio teníamos que hablar. Bajé las manos a sus hombros y lo empujé suavemente.

-Tenemos que hablar primero Edward-Suspiró profundamente y se alejó un poco de mí, pero sin dejarme ir por completo.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que debo empezar diciendo que lo siento- me miró a los ojos y pude ver que en serio estaba muy arrepentido, pero yo aún no entendía el por qué.

-No Edward, tu solo estabas siendo honesto con tus sentimientos y conmigo. No podías quedarte al lado de alguien por quien no sentías nada, de verdad te entiendo

-No Bella no lo entiendes. Yo te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. La única razón por la que te dejé fue porque pensé que hacía lo mejor para protegerte, creí que alejándote de mí te alejaba de todo el peligro que supone mi mundo para ti. Pero me di cuenta que no puedo seguir en este mundo si no es contigo a mi lado y empecé a buscarte como loco. Cuando vi en la mente de Charlie todo el dolor que te había causado me odié, pero me esforcé más en encontrarte-Empezó a hablar rápidamente, como cuando estaba nervioso-Resultó más difícil de lo que pensé, por algún motivo Alice no consigue verte y la mente de Charlie no colabora mucho. En este momento no podría estar más feliz de tenerte cerca, pero si no me quieres a tu lado lo entenderé y te juro que, si solo quieres mi amistad, la tendrás. Sólo quiero tenerte cerca, sin importar lo que suceda conmigo y…-

-Para, para-tuve que detener su discurso porque sólo con sus primeras frases tuve suficiente y jamás lo querría en mi vida sólo como mi amigo-la decisión que tomaste fue algo precipitada, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Y me muero de ganas por estar a tu lado, pero antes tienes que entender que si volvemos pase lo que pase quiero que lo enfrentemos juntos. Edward, yo te amo y jamás dejé de hacer…-Edward me cortó para besarme de nuevo, esta vez con aun más ganas que antes.

Nos seguimos besando para formalizar las palabras que habíamos pronunciado y creo que si él no me estuviera sosteniendo habría salido volando. Me sentía tan ligera y tan feliz que no me di cuenta en el momento en que la luz ya no estaba prendida y terminamos en su sofá con él encima de mi besándonos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Lo sentía más pasional, como si todos los miedos que tenía antes se hubieran esfumado y sólo quisiera vivir esto que sentíamos. Después de que el beso bajara de intensidad, nos separamos y nos miramos profundamente a los ojos.

-Te amo-susurramos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos. Él se recostó y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando de pura felicidad. Me abrazó y yo a él y a pesar de la temperatura de su piel, jamás me sentí tan cómoda.

-Es hora de que descanses mi Bella, mañana la verdad te espera un día bastante extenuante-dijo mientras ponía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Tienes razón. Si Charlie se recupera mañana tendré que volver en la noche a Miami y siempre me da jet lag volar por tantas horas-

\- ¿Sabes que iré contigo a dónde quiera que vayas verdad? -sonreí ampliamente ante esa frase.

-Ahora lo sé y creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida-él también sonrió y dejó un beso en mi frente. Cerré los ojos y estaba empezando a quedarme dormida cuando habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Ahora me contarás el negocio que tienes y por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa antes?

-Bueno… es un negocio que no todas las personas llegan a entender y te pido que tengas la mente abierta y que no asumas nada hasta que yo te cuente todo con detalles. ¿Está bien? -le dije más despierta y un poco nerviosa.

Esperé unos segundos y hablé.

-Bueno… teóricamente hablando, soy dueña de un club de striptease…-volteé a mirarlo y estaba en shock. Solo esperaba que me dejara contarle toda la historia antes de cualquier cosa.


	5. Entendiendo el legado

**Descargo de responsabilidad: La mayoría de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **BPOV**

\- ¿Edward? -parecía como si se hubiera desconectado, se quedó mirándome fijamente por unos minutos y no hablaba, ni se movía, estaba empezando a asustarme –Edward, cálmate. No soy proxeneta ni nada por el estilo-

-Alguna vez tu… tú has _bailado_ ahí- le dio mucho énfasis a la palabra _bailado_ … supongo que si la situación fuera al revés también odiaría la idea de que él fuera stripper.

-Algo así. Mis chicas me enseñaron algunos movimientos, pero jamás he salido al escenario-me reí nerviosamente- ¿Edward? –aún seguía un poco ido-déjame contarte toda la historia y luego si pregúntame todo lo que quieras, te parece?

Asintió levemente y esperó. Al ver que estaba dispuesto a escuchar me incliné y le di un corto pero muy dulce beso en los labios.

-Bueno, todo empezó desde que cumplí los 18 años y recibí un paquete muy extraño. En él había una carta…

 _Flashback_

 _Todo empezó en 1748 con Helen Swan, tu tátara-tátara abuela. Eran tiempos difíciles ya que se avecinaban varias revoluciones y la sociedad era muy diferente en esa época. La desesperación se sentía en el ambiente y Helen sintió que debía hacer algo, no podía vivir en paz sabiendo los sentimientos que invadían a todos aquellos que se enfrentaban a la idea de una guerra, a la idea de sus muertes._

 _Helen Swan no poseía muchas cosas mi querida Bella, pero tenía un carácter fuerte, era obstinada y valiente y, sobre todo, le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a su modo. Así que en la casa que había heredado de sus padres fundó 'The Red House' junto con otras de sus tres amigas más cercanas que compartían la misma idea y estaban dispuestas a crear cualquier tipo de distracción si eso era lo que se requería para darle un poco de alivio a los valerosos hombres que en esa época caminaban por la tierra._

 _Con esta idea en mente y con todo tipo de problemas que te puedas imaginar ella fue la creadora y fundadora de uno de los primeros clubs para caballeros secretos del mundo. Sí mi querida, leíste bien._

 _Las Swan hemos pasado este legado generación tras generación y lo hemos cuidado como un tesoro porque, aunque los tiempos hayan cambiado, seguimos dirigiendo el lugar para ayudar a quienes lo necesiten y para brindar un poco de diversión y distracción a las personas que así lo deseen._

 _En esta caja encontrarás el título de propiedad y todos los documentos legales pertinentes, en este sobre encontrarás el número del abogado para hacer efectiva esta herencia. Este lugar ahora te pertenece y debes hacer lo que esté en tus manos para mantenerlo en pie hasta que sea tu turno de dejarlo a tu hija o tu nieta. Si te preguntas por qué debe ser una Swan y no un Swan el que herede este lugar es porque ellos nunca lo entenderían de la forma en que nosotras lo entendemos, los hombres son más volubles de lo que crees y pervertirían la noble causa que inició Helen tiempo atrás._

 _Por último, si alguna vez te sientes insegura o tienes alguna pregunta lee los diarios que te he dejado. Pertenecen a tu tátara-tatarabuela Helen Swan, a tu tatarabuela Katherine Swan, a tu bisabuela Paula Swan y a mí. En ellos documentamos cada una de las experiencias vividas y lecciones aprendidas en este maravilloso lugar, en el instante en que entres debes empezar uno para las futuras Swan._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Tu abuela._

 _Posdata: no te alarmes por algunas de las entradas en los diarios. Era una época diferente y estos diarios eran como nuestros confesionarios, no dejamos nada a la imaginación._

 _Fin del flashback_

Resumí a Edward lo mejor que pude el contenido de la carta que leí aquel día y su expresión se suavizó.

-Las parejas de mis antecesoras sabían toda la historia y siempre las apoyaron sin importar la situación-suspiré lentamente- Por eso ahora te lo cuento a ti. Ahora que estás a mi lado sé que no podría sentir por nadie lo que siento por ti y quiero saber qué piensas de todo lo que te acabo de decir-bajé la mirada y esperé a que saliera corriendo o me gritara… que poco iba a durar mi felicidad.

 **EPOV**

Era una historia increíble, un club de striptease que había sobrevivido tantos años y con un propósito mucho mayor al de hacer dinero… impresionante.

-Bella, mírame-tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré directamente a los ojos para que captara todos los sentimientos que quería transmitirle-los motivos y creencias de tus antepasados es verdaderamente admirable y aunque nunca he entrado a un lugar de este tipo, estaré contigo y te apoyare sin importar lo que pase. Así tenga que salir únicamente de noche para poder estar contigo en Miami, no me importa. Sólo me importa estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz de todas las maneras que se me ocurran-Sus ojos se iluminaron con mis palabras y la sonrisa más hermosa apareció en su rostro.

-Gracias por entender Edward. Te amo-dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, me besó suavemente y se apartó- Pero no es necesario que salgas únicamente de noche. En verano irónicamente llueve mucho. Además, la mayor parte de mi vida ahora es nocturna, así que nos divertiremos mucho. Y por tu alimentación no te preocupes, hay muchos bosques cerca, aunque si alguna vez necesitas ir más lejos podemos viajar juntos, ya vas a ver cómo hacemos que funcione

Nuevamente se inclinó sobre mí, nos besamos y esta vez fue diferente. Había fuego en sus labios y me encendió de todas las formas posibles. No estaba seguro si era por la emoción que le causaron mis palabras o la ilusión que ambos teníamos de estar juntos por todo el tiempo que nos quedara juntos, pero tenía la necesidad de sentir a Bella más cerca. Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí y empezó a frotarse. DIOS MIO, los movimientos de Bella me iban a enloquecer, realmente quería arrancarnos la ropa y hacerla mía pero no podía ser tan rudo. La verdad no sabía que tanta experiencia tendría ella, pero mi fuerza definitivamente la asustaría y lo último que quería era alejarla así que trataría de tomarnos las cosas con calma, pero sus manos en mi pelo y las mías en su cuerpo no ayudaban en nada.

Mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban mis manos se apoderaron de su cintura y empezaron a bajar lentamente hasta sus caderas. Sus movimientos estaban a punto de hacerme perder el control así que la embestí suavemente haciendo que el contacto entre nuestros sexos se incrementara haciéndonos gemir al unísono. Mis manos bajaron a sus piernas descubiertas y pasaron por encima de ellas de arriba hacia abajo y sin dejar de movernos empezó a desabotonar mi camisa… esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición.

 **BPOV**

¡Este era sin lugar a dudas el momento más erótico que haya vivido en toda mi vida! ¡Y lo estaba viviendo con el hombre que amo! O vampiro… como sea. Aunque haya visto muchas cosas eróticas jamás había estado tan excitada así que cuando empecé a desnudarlo baje mis labios a su cuello y lo mordí suavemente haciéndolo gemir más fuerte. Nunca había hecho algo así, sólo me dejé llevar por lo que me decían mis instintos y apliqué algunas de las lecciones que mis chicas me habían dado. Al parecer estaban dando resultado ya que Edward estaba más que listo para ser mío, lo podía sentir a través de la ropa y podía afirmar que era mucho más grande de lo normal.

Este definitivamente era un Edward dispuesto a sobrepasar algunos límites y me encantaba. Terminé de desabotonar su camisa y su maravilloso torso quedó al descubierto para mis codiciosas manos. Simplemente no podía creer lo perfecto que era y lo feliz que me sentía al saber que era solo para mí, así como yo era para él.

Agarró mi suéter y me lo quitó halándolo por la cabeza dejándome completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Nos besamos con aún más intensidad y cuando nos acercamos mis pezones rozaron su pecho arrancándome un gemido y a él un gruñido que se me hizo demasiado sexy. Sus manos empezaron a subir lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de ponerlas en mis pechos se detuvo, se separó y me miró fijamente.

-Bella, debemos parar. Mi familia no debe tardar y odiaría que nos interrumpieran si avanzamos más esta noche-su respiración estaba agitada y parecía tan urgido como yo de estar juntos, pero tenía razón. Tomé una respiración profunda y tratando de pensar en lo que sea para que se me bajara la calentura me senté a su lado. Volvimos a vestirnos y pasé mis manos por mi cabello. DIOS, ahora entendía a Amy cuando se quejaba de frustración sexual. Era una de las mejores bailarinas en el club y siempre pensé que exageraba cuando decía que iba a morir si no se metía algo duro y grueso ya… creo que ahora la entiendo un poco más.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad nos miramos y nos reímos pícaramente.

-Odio cuando tienes razón-le dije mientras me volvía a acomodar a su lado.

-Pero aun así me amas y puedo evitarnos momentos que ninguno de los dos quiere vivir como por ejemplo una interrupción familiar-se rió un poco más-ahora si es momento de que duermas mi Bella, ya es la una de la mañana y debes dormir, aunque sea algunas horas

\- ¿la una de la mañana? Que rápido pasa el tiempo- Al final si terminé durmiéndome tarde como una niña mala, me reí suavemente y suspiré recordando la conversación con Isa-Buenas noches Edward... o madrugada-cerré los ojos y rápidamente el sueño de apoderó de mí.

-Descansa mi Bella-dijo en susurró y empezó a tararear mi nana. ¡Aun la recordaba! Esta noche no pudo haber sido mejor.

 **Esta semana no voy a poder actualizar por eso les dejo este pequeño teaser ;) pase lo que pase, llueva o truene terminaré esta historia. Lo prometo.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, me anima mucho saber que, así como lo pensé en su momento, esta historia es genial.**


	6. Nuevos planes

**Capítulo 6**

 **EPOV**

Mi Bella se quedó dormida muy rápidamente y al instante escuché a mi familia acercarse, no sé cómo lo logré, pero agradezco al cielo haberme detenido a tiempo o habría sido motivo de burla de Emmett por los próximos cien años.

Con mucho cuidado me levanté para hablar con ellos. Cuando bajé todos tenían expresiones y pensamientos diferentes.

\- ¿Y? ¿cómo te fue? -preguntó Alice con una sonrisa y demasiada emoción en la voz. Ya se estaba imaginando la boda en su mente.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba-contesté con una sonrisa que si hubiera sido humano me habrían dolido las mejillas, no podía ocultar la felicidad que me embargaba. Todos lo podían sentir.

-Ash, pero sé específico hermanito. Queremos los detalles sucios-dijo Emmett con casi una película porno en su mente.

-Emmett, detén esos pensamientos antes de que empiece a recordar cosas que puede que tu esposa quiera saber-lo amenacé recordando la apuesta en la que hice que se vistiera de mujer y cazara vestido así.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Edward, Emmett? -dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett amenazante.

-A nada mi amor, sólo estaba recordando una película que vi hace poco y al parecer a Edward no le gustó mucho-le contestó Emmett con terror escrito en todo su rostro.

-Bueno, este no es el momento de hablar de la pervertida mente de Emmett. Sólo queremos saber qué te dijo Bella y por qué no puedo verla claramente en mis visiones-Dijo Alice cortando la discusión y un poco impaciente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no conozco el motivo por el cual no puedes verla claramente, pero pudimos hablar y resolver el desastre que nos causé. Y también he tomado una decisión- respiré profundamente y continué-voy a seguirla a donde sea que vaya y si ella lo desea la convertiré o haré lo que sea necesario para que seamos felices. Jamás volveré a dejarla-

Esme corrió a abrazarme y cuando se separó me miró con orgullo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Sabía que no podía haber educado a un necio. Estás tomando la decisión correcta Edward, esta existencia es demasiado larga sin la compañía adecuada y no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que al fin estás siguiendo a tu corazón

-Gracias mamá-le respondí de corazón y era cierto de alguna u otra forma Esme es mi madre y me ha enseñado muchas cosas que me han hecho el ser que soy hoy.

Luego siguió Carlisle a abrazarme y felicitarme, le siguió Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Rosalie se quedó en su lugar mirándome sin expresión en su rostro, pero llena de pensamientos de ira y envidia. Aún pensaba que Bella no era la adecuada para mí y que todo esto la pondría en una situación muy incómoda.

-Supongo que tendremos que mudarnos nuevamente para que puedas seguirla-dijo ella con todo el desprecio del que era capaz.

-No Rosalie, te equivocas. Bella ahora vive en Miami y sé que no podrían salir normalmente como lo hacen en los lugares en los que llueve casi todo el año, jamás les pediría que se mudaran a algún lugar en el que podríamos quedar expuestos ante los humanos. Yo la seguiré solo y supongo que vendremos a visitarlos de vez en cuando

-Eso sí que no Edward. Extrañé demasiado a Bella como para alejarme de ella ahora que por fin apareció-dijo Alice muy seria- Jasper y yo iremos también-sonrió ampliamente-Además ya es hora de comportarnos un poco como vampiros y salir únicamente de noche, ¿no crees mi Jas?

Alice miró a Jasper esperando una respuesta.

-Yo voy a donde sea que vayas-Le respondió Jasper con mucho amor y devoción.

-Suena como una nueva aventura, ¿no crees Carlisle? -dijo Esme con mucha ilusión en la voz, aunque en realidad pensaba que no se quería separar de sus hijos en este momento en el que al fin todos estábamos felices.

-Yo podría pedir trabajo en el hospital general de allí, puedo hacer que me contraten únicamente para los turnos de noche. Va a ser realmente interesante-le respondió Carlisle.

Emmett se moría de ganas por ir con todos nosotros y todos en general tenían ganas de cambiar por completo la rutina que habíamos creado y habíamos seguidos por décadas, pero Emmett no se podía ir sin Rosalie y ella aún no estaba convencida.

\- ¿Que dice la diosa más hermosa que hay sobre la tierra? ¿te animas a ir a Miami? -Le dijo Emmett a Rosalie con la cara de niño más inocente que pudo y con todo el poder de convencimiento que pudo darle a su mirada.

Rosalie lo meditó por unos momentos, aunque a todos se nos hizo eterno. Una nueva aventura sin Emmett no sería igual de divertida y sería interesante ver cómo iban a tomar la noticia del trabajo de Bella.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué rayos hace Bella en Miami? ¿No sería más fácil que ella viniera aquí? -respondió Rosalie un poco molesta por las ganas de todos de estar con Bella, aunque ella también quería probar un lugar totalmente nuevo y diferente.

-Es dueña de un negocio allí y no puede abandonarlo-le respondí a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué clase de negocio? -preguntó Rosalie entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso prefiero que se los explique ella-le respondí nuevamente serio.

-Está bien. Iré, pero quiero que sepan que lo hago únicamente porque quiero vivir en un lugar diferente por un tiempo y que si el negocio de Bella es ilegal me iré inmediatamente. No quiero estar involucrada con criminales

Rodé mis ojos exageradamente-No es nada ilegal Rosalie. En fin, haz lo que quieras-suspiré lentamente y sonreí nuevamente, mirándolos a todos menos a Rosalie-Gracias a todos por el apoyo, sé que a Bella le va a encantar la idea

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Todos a Miami! ¡Voy a llevar mi tanga de leopardo! -Gritó Emmett muy emocionado por el viaje.

-Eww Emmett, ya oíste que vamos a MIAMI que está en FLORIDA, el estado del sol. Recuerdas? No creo que tengamos la suerte de verte en tanga-Dijo Alice esperanzada.

-Pero tendremos fiestas nocturnas en la playa, no seas tan inocente hermanita-le respondió Emmett con una gran sonrisa. Creo que todos excepto Rosalie saldremos traumados de este viaje.

-Bueno, ya veremos qué haremos cuando lleguemos allí. Voy a empezar a buscar una muy buena casa, ya que nunca hemos estado allí tendré que empezar de ceros-Dijo una Esme muy entusiasmada, acto seguido desapareció corriendo hacia su habitación para empezar la búsqueda de una nueva casa. Su mente tenía tantas ideas para la nueva casa que me parecía imposible que alguien pudiera pensar en tantos detalles en tan pocos segundos.

-Me parece perfecto, supongo que todos tenemos que empezar a hacer los arreglos para mudarnos-dijo Rosalie un poco más emocionada.

Todos se dispersaron por la casa para empezar a empacar, por lo que me dirigí a la mía para seguir abrazando a mi amor mientras dormía. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, así que supuse que aún me quedaban al menos cuatro horas más para tenerla entre mis brazos. Estaba de lado cuando entré así que me acomodé en el sillón y como si hubiera sentido mi presencia, aun dormida se volteó y volvió a acomodarse entre mis brazos. No entendía cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin ella.

Estaba empezando a suspirar entre sueños cuando la alarma de su celular sonó a las cinco en punto. Empezó a removerse para apagar el molesto sonido que salía de su almohada improvisada. Lo tomé antes de que ella lo hiciera y la desactivé. Suspiró profundamente.

-Buenos días-dijo con voz pastosa por acabarse de levantar.

-Buenos días hermosa-Le di un beso en la frente y abrió los ojos- ¿no crees que es algo temprano para despertarte? Puedes dormir un rato más si así lo deseas

-No gracias-se rió levemente-tengo mi rutina de ejercicio diseñada para cada día de la semana, excepto los fines de semana y si mal no recuerdo hoy es jueves, así que nada de siestas extra-volvió a reírse, se levantó un poco, se acercó para darme un corto beso en los labios y se levantó. La verdad esto me sorprendió, nunca creí que Bella fuera de las que se levantaba a hacer ejercicio, pero tenía mucho sentido, eso explicaba muchos de los cambios de su cuerpo.

-Edward, ¿podrías esperar un momento afuera mientras me cambio?

-Si quieres puedo cerrar los ojos, la verdad no quiero estar apartado de ti más tiempo

-De acuerdo, pero no hagas trampa-me guiñó un ojo y cerré los ojos. Escuchar como las prendas se deslizaban por su cuerpo fue una verdadera tortura, pero sabía que si los abría no me podría contener así que mantuve mi palabra y no hice trampa.

-Ok, ya los puedes abrir-Bella ahora tenía una chaqueta negra pegada al cuerpo con unos leggins, negros también, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y unos tenis negros con líneas azules deportivos perfectos para terminar su atuendo.

-No tardaré, iré a correr un poco para calentar-me dijo mientras se recogía el cabello.

\- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? - sonrió ampliamente antes de responder.

-Para nada, si no te aburres corriendo al ritmo de una humana eres más que bienvenido-hizo una pausa para terminar de chequear que todo estuviera en orden -puedes preguntarme más cosas si aún tienes curiosidad sobre lo que hablamos esta madrugada

Tenía como uno o dos millones de preguntas que hacerle así que correr a ritmo humano sería ideal, sólo esperaba que al salir de la habitación mi familia no la abrumara.

 **Gracias a todos por leer y trataré de actualizar muy pronto… ni se imaginan lo que va a ser tener a todos los Cullen en Miami ;)**


	7. Tormenta de fuego

**Capítulo 7**

 **BPOV**

Pasé junto al lado de Edward, lo tomé de la mano y salimos de su habitación. Había movimiento por todos lados, supongo que su familia ya estaba en casa, pero se me hacía extraño que hicieran tanto ruido, los Cullen usualmente eran muy sigilosos y sutiles.

Bajamos las escaleras y me encontré la sala llena de cajas por todas partes.

\- ¿Se mudan? -le pregunté a Edward con verdadera curiosidad.

-Sí, a todos les entraron de ganas de vivir en un lugar completamente diferente por un tiempo

\- ¿Y a dónde se mudan?

-A Miami-paré en seco a la mitad de las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué? –la verdad nunca me imaginé a todos los Cullen en un lugar tan soleado como Miami, debía existir alguna explicación. Antes de que Edward me respondiera apareció Esme al final de las escaleras.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano? El hospital no recibe visitas sino hasta dentro de unas horas

-Entre semana me levanto temprano todos los días a hacer ejercicio

-Me encanta que te cuides y no te preocupes por lo que Edward acaba de decirte querida, todos queremos cambiar un poco de ambiente y ya que él se va contigo pensamos que sería buena idea ir todos allí- No salía de mi asombro y creo que mi cara lo decía todo.

\- ¿Acaso no es peligroso para ustedes? Odiaría que se expusieran de esa forma por mi culpa-Esme sonrió cálidamente.

-No nos exponemos a nada, ya estamos buscando un lugar y de hecho hay muchos que cuentan hasta con playa privada. No habrá ningún humano cerca, no te preocupes por eso. Además, no sería tu culpa mi niña, todos queremos ir, es nuestra decisión-terminó diciendo muy seria, pero con dulzura en sus ojos.

-Bueno, supongo que, si es lo que quieren, serán más que bienvenidos a visitarme cuando quieran-le sonreí y de nuevo desapareció a algún lugar de la casa, supongo que debían tener muchas cosas que empacar y preparar.

Terminamos de bajar las escaleras y nos dirigimos afuera, estiré un poco y empecé a correr. Edward me siguió y enseguida empezó a preguntarme.

\- ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que entraste al lugar? Me refiero, ¿cómo es por dentro? ¿te sentiste bien cuando entraste? –Me reí un poco antes de contestarle.

-La primera vez que entré fue raro, era un lugar en el que nunca había estado, pero de alguna forma me sentía en casa a pesar de…- hice una pausa recordando lo destrozada que estaba en ese momento por su partida y no quise recordárselo, ahora era parte del pasado-en fin. Es un lugar muy amplio y de alguna forma la decoración y la forma en la que están las cosas hacen que te sientas más… atrevido, sensual, no sé cómo explicártelo. Cuando entres me vas a entender.

Empezó a preguntarme sobre la forma en que me traspasaron el lugar, en qué parte de la ciudad quedaba, si había mantenido el nombre original, la forma de funcionamiento, mis horarios y demás.

\- ¿Cuántas personas trabajan allí?

-Son cinco bailarinas y cinco bailarines, las personas de aseo son dos, tenemos cuatro hombres que se encargan de la seguridad del lugar e Isa me ayuda con la administración. Así que en total somos 18-Edward se quedó serio unos segundos, analizando lo que acababa de decirle.

\- ¿En tu club también hay hombres strippers?

-Por supuesto Edward, las mujeres también hacen despedidas de soltera

-Es decir que ¿has visto hombres desnudos? –sonreí tiernamente, mi respiración ya estaba agitada por el ejercicio y parecía como si fuera a llover pronto.

-Claro Edward, ¿qué clase de jefe sería si no conozco las habilidades de cada uno de mis empleados? –en ese momento cayó un rayo muy cerca de allí seguido por un trueno que retumbó por todo el bosque por el que corríamos, por lo que me detuve un instante a recuperar un poco el aire. Edward no siguió hablando y me preocupé.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –Me acerqué y tenía la mirada baja tratando de no mirarme así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos para tratar de hacer de que me viera. - ¿dije algo que te molestó?

\- ¿Te sientes atraída por alguno de ellos?

-Por supuesto que no Edward-seguía con la mirada baja como si estuviera avergonzado por algo-Edward, mírame-lo hizo lentamente y tenía mucha tristeza en su mirada-el único hombre por el que me he sentido atraída eres tú. No ha habido nadie más en mi vida y ahora sé que jamás habrá nadie más, sólo tu-me acerqué a besarlo y me respondió muy apasionado.

Me abrazó por la cintura y yo tomé su cabello entre mis manos. Parecía como si quisiera comerme la boca y yo no me quedaba atrás, nuestras lenguas luchaban por entrar en la boca del otro y sentía como si en cualquier momento me hubiera podido volver loca, su sabor era embriagante. Me sentía en el paraíso.

Bajó sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta mis muslos y me alzó sacándome un gemido al sentirlo imposiblemente más cerca. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y sentía que si no era suya pronto me iba a quemar viva. Me apoyó contra un árbol y empezó a moverse contra mí, yo no podía estar más excitada. En ese momento otro trueno sonó por el bosque y empezó a llover intensamente. El beso se volvió aún más apasionado, pero a mí ya se me acababa el aire y Edward lo notó así que puso sus labios en mi cuello, llenándome de besos por todo el lugar que alcanzaba.

-Edward, te necesito-le dije muy acelerada. Apretó mis muslos suavemente y empecé a moverme a su ritmo. Nuestros gemidos aumentaron y aunque estábamos empapados por la lluvia teníamos fuego por dentro. Bajé mis manos hacia su pantalón, los desabroché y metí una mano para tratar de aliviar la necesidad que sentíamos. Lo apreté entre mi mano y empecé a moverla de arriba hacia abajo

-Dios Bella, no te imaginas lo bien que se siente eso- volvió a besarme y mientras lo hacía subió sus manos por mis piernas hasta alcanzar el borde de mi chaqueta, subió por mi cuerpo y deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo para poder quitármela. Tenía puesto únicamente mi sostén y también estaba empapado, me lo quitó suave pero rápidamente y se inclinó para meter mi pezón izquierdo en su boca mientras tocaba mi otro pezón con su mano. Grité de placer sin dejar de mover mi mano por su miembro. Edward era de verdad enorme, no podía esperar a tenerlo dentro muy pronto.

Seguía lloviendo a cántaros y ni a él ni a mi parecía importarnos, estábamos tan cerca. Jamás pensé que podría tener un orgasmo con sólo acariciar mis senos, pero lo que Edward me hacía sentir era demasiado fuerte y lo hizo. Grité su nombre mientras el orgasmo me recorría todo el cuerpo. Nunca imaginé que mi primer orgasmo fuera a ser así de intenso. Mientras los últimos temblores del orgasmo recorrían mi cuerpo sentí que el miembro de Edward vibró en mi mano y con un gemido sentí cómo me llenaba la mano y parte del brazo de su semen.

Recuperamos la respiración y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Nunca me había sentido tan importante ni especial bajo ninguna mirada, pero en sus ojos solo había amor y ternura, sonreí y se acercó a darme un tierno beso. Este beso fue largo y muy especial, sin prisas, sólo disfrutábamos el uno del otro.

 **EPOV**

Nunca imaginé que pudiera existir un momento más perfecto, sólo era posible por ella. Sólo ella podría lograr que me sintiera así. Seguía lloviendo bastante fuerte pero ya el cielo empezaba a iluminarse, ya deberían ser las siete. Nos separamos y la ayudé a vestirse de nuevo. Jamás me imaginé que Bella respondiera tan bien a mis caricias, me sentía en el cielo.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté al ver que había apretado demasiado mis manos en el tronco del árbol destrozándolo un poco.

-De maravilla, ¿sabes? Nunca me imaginé hacer algo así- Respiró profundamente-puedo saber ¿a qué se debe el cambio de actitud con respecto a subir los besos de nivel? –La tomé del rostro y la miré fijamente.

-Después de pasar tanto tiempo sin ti me di cuenta de que por nada del mundo podría ser capaz de lastimarte y no podría perderme el amarte en cada forma posible sólo por tener miedo. Te amo más que a nada ni nadie mi Bella y haré lo que sea con tal de no perderte de nuevo-la intensidad de mi mirada y mis palabras hicieron que se le aguaran los ojos de felicidad.

-Te amo Edward-Nos besamos de nuevo y emprendimos nuestro regreso a casa. Bella debía secarse pronto o podría resfriarse, así que la alcé en mis brazos y corrí lo más rápido que pude a la casa. Llegamos mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. La solté en el marco de la puerta y entramos.

-Necesito una ducha urgente si no quiero enfermarme, ¿en dónde puedo hacerlo? –Estábamos realmente empapados, nuestras ropas goteaban.

-Puedes usar el baño en frente de mi habitación y si quieres puedo unirme a ti-me acerqué a besarla, creo que nunca tendría suficiente de ella y justo cuando lo iba a hacer mi familia hizo acto de presencia, los cuales escucharon lo que me acababa de decir haciendo que Bella enrojeciera hasta la coronilla.

-Ya veo el tipo de ejercicios que practicas Bellita, que bueno que no pierdes el tiempo-dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Gracias Emmett-le respondió Bella con mucha seguridad, aunque estaba sonrojada no se sentía avergonzada, lo podía leer en la mente de Jasper-Con permiso, necesito tomar una ducha antes de ir a ver a Charlie-

-Sigue Bella, sabes que estás como en tu casa-le respondió Carlisle, ella subió las escaleras y entró al baño que le sugerí.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo hermanito. ¿se puede saber qué hicieron Bella y tú que llegaron cómo si acabaran de salir de una piscina?

-No, no se puede saber. No seas chismoso Emmett-Me dirigí hacia otro baño en la casa para arreglarme para acompañar a Bella al hospital y escuché las risas de todos, hasta de Rosalie. Todos pensaban que mi cara era muy chistosa. Nada de esto pudo quitarme el buen humor, no pude evitar tener una sonrisa pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Muy pronto seré completamente de mi Bella y no podría estar más feliz.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto**


	8. El viaje comienza

**Capítulo 8**

 **BPOV**

Me duché y me arreglé en quince minutos. Me puse una camiseta blanca suelta con unos jeans apretados oscuros, eran unos de los pocos que traía en este tipo de viajes rápidos, me puse los tacones negros que traía ayer y terminé con una chaqueta suelta negra. Dejé mi pelo suelto para que se secara y me dirigí hacia abajo con mi maleta en la mano, en mi camino notaba que todos los Cullen seguían revoloteando por todos lados. Edward me esperaba al final de las escaleras, su cabello también seguía mojado y me sonrojé recordando lo que habíamos vivido hace poco.

-Te ves hermosa-me dijo cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras y me tomó de la mano.

-Es mi look para volar-me reí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Vamos a salir del hospital directo al aeropuerto? – me preguntó al ver mi maleta.

-Creo que es lo mejor, Charlie está mejorando y no está solo y creo que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar y organizar

-Tienes razón. Voy a viajar contigo y ellos llegarán una o dos semanas después-En ese momento apareció Alice de la nada con una expresión de molestia.

\- ¿Nos vas a hacer empacar tus cosas también Edward? ¡Nos va a llevar tres meses empacar tus CD sin tu ayuda!

-No exageres Alice, sólo necesito un día para empacar. Volveré en algunos días para hacerlo-le respondió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa. Alice cambió por completo su expresión y se acercó a su velocidad a abrazarme.

-Nos veremos en unos días Bella, vas a tener un muy buen viaje-se separó y me guiñó.

-Gracias Alice, nos vemos en unos días-dicho esto volvió a desaparecer-Adiós a todos-añadí con un tono un poco más fuerte para que todos me escucharan. Escuché un hasta pronto Bella de todos en alguna parte de la casa, me reí porque salió como un coro.

-Adiós a todos-Dijo Edward y de nuevo todos le contestaron en coro, esto solo aumentó mis risas. Nos volvimos a tomar de la mano y salimos de la casa.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto del carro que renté, entré y se movió a su velocidad para entrar al lugar del piloto.

-Pensé que el Volvo hacía parte de ti

-Claro, pero ya que el viaje es muy largo, compraré otro en Miami. Creo que es mucho más fácil que venir por él o llevarlo en avión

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital, me había olvidado de lo rápido que le gustaba conducir a Edward.

-Creo que te esperaré aquí-fruncí el ceño y el continuó-No soy del agrado de Charlie desde que me fui y no creo que eso haya cambiado

-Pero no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tardaré. Seguro que no te importa esperarme

-Bella, por ti esperaría lo que sea-ese tipo de frases eran las que hacían que perdiera el aliento porque sabía que eran sinceras y además eran inesperadas. Me acerqué a besarlo y la emoción me sobrecogió así que no me aguanté las ganas.

Solté mi cinturón de seguridad y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Gimió cuando me empecé a remover un poco contra él y sus manos apretaron suavemente mis piernas. Cómo era posible que me consiguiera poner de esta forma tan rápido, sentía que el mundo podía caerse y no me daría cuenta si tenía los labios de Edward sobre los míos, pero hoy tenía hambre de más así que bajé lentamente por su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos en el camino.

-Bella… amor-tenía la voz entrecortada

\- ¿Sí? ¿amor? –le contesté sobre su piel

-Alguien puede vernos

-Mmmm, tienes razón. Sólo quiero intentar algo antes, ¿puedo hacerlo? –me separé un poco y vi fuego en sus ojos, debía parecerse a lo que había en los míos. Asintió levente y me incliné de nuevo. Vi como cerró sus ojos con los labios entreabiertos y aproveché mi oportunidad, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y atacó mis labios de nuevo. Mis manos se movían avariciosas por sus fuertes brazos y me moría por poder hacer esto sin ropa entre nosotros, pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente así que con un último besito me separé de él.

-No tardo-Me bajé rápidamente de él y salí del auto. Sabía que lo había dejado con un gran problema, lo había sentido desde que me subí en él y la verdad me sentía sofocada. Parecía que el deseo que sentía por él era el mismo que él sentía por mí, no podía esperar a estar a solas con él en mi apartamento.

Tomando un respiro profundo y aprovechándome del aire frío de Forks me calmé un poco antes de entrar al hospital. Me dirigí directamente a la sala de espera en la que ya se encontraba Sue.

-Buenos días Sue, ¿hay nuevas noticias de Charlie? –me senté a su lado.

-Buenos días Bella, ya lo trasladaron a una habitación y ya despertó-el alivio en su voz y en su rostro era palpable-te estaba esperando para entrar juntas, sé que se alegrará mucho de verte- se puso de pie y la seguí hacia la habitación de Charlie.

Cuando entramos pude ver a Charlie vendado en el pecho y un brazo, supongo que era para que interiormente sanara correctamente. Siempre había sido un hombre de hierro y esta era la prueba, no se veía adolorido o convaleciente ni nada por el estilo, fue todo un alivio verlo tan bien.

-Mira quien está aquí-dijo Sue, Charlie me vio, sonrió y me acerqué para abrazarlo con mucho cuidado por sus vendajes, Sue nos dio un poco de privacidad.

-Hola papá, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor Bells, lamento que hayas tenido que viajar hasta aquí por nada

-Recibir un balazo difícilmente se considera nada papá

-Pero no pasó nada y debiste dejar todo tirado sólo para ver a este viejo

-No te subestimes papá, además, también me encontré con los Cullen de nuevo-La expresión de Charlie cambió súbitamente a una mezcla de seriedad y molestia.

-Entiendo que te encontraras con el Dr. Cullen ya que él fue quien me operó, pero ¿cómo te encontraste con los demás? -se había puesto en el plan de padre sobreprotector, supongo que era normal después de lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, no quería incomodar a nadie en tu casa y en el hotel local de Forks no había lugar, así que el Dr. Cullen me ofreció quedarme en su casa. La verdad no pensé que me los fuera a encontrar a todos

\- ¿Incluido Edward? –Charlie dijo su nombre como si fuera una grosería y me molestó un poco, pero debía entender que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia.

-Incluido Edward. De hecho, tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar y de aclarar las cosas y se va conmigo a Miami-Charlie se puso rojo de la furia, pero se controló, supongo que podía haber sido peor.

\- ¿Estás segura de estar haciendo lo correcto hija? Aún recuerdo todo lo que sufriste con su partida y odiaría verte así de nuevo-Entendía perfectamente la preocupación de Charlie, pero ahora más que nunca confiaba plenamente en Edward y en lo nuestro.

-Estoy muy segura papá-le sonreí ampliamente y me acerqué a abrazarlo-vendré a visitarte pronto-me separé.

-no necesitas preocuparte por mi. De todas maneras, planeo visitarte, un poco de calor no me vendría mal-sonreí nuevamente.

-Serás más que bienvenido- nos despedimos después de esto y salí del hospital hacia el aeropuerto.

Edward me esperaba en el carro. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación, tenía una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y unas gafas de sol como de aviador que hacían que se viera irresistible. Creo que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea del sol. Entré y me senté en el lugar del copiloto, no me había terminado de acomodar cuando me haló para un beso apasionado lleno de muchas promesas y esperanza.

\- ¿Lista? Alice me dijo que cuando lleguemos estará haciendo mucho calor, pero estará nublado-era lo normal en esta época del año, estábamos en Julio. El invierno se aproximaba, pero de vez en cuando había olas de calor.

-Perfecto-Le sonreí y arrancó. Había demasiadas cosas por mostrarle a Edward y aun no sabía si viviríamos juntos o con su familia, sólo esperaba que esto del sol no fuera un problema para andar juntos todo el tiempo.

El camino al aeropuerto estuvo lleno de preguntas por su parte, ya que no conocía muy bien mi rutina en Miami, le expliqué lo mejor que pude mi rutina que era básicamente la misma excepto los viernes y sábados que era cuando abría el club.

Llegamos y me siguió interrogando sobre cada insignificante detalle de mi nueva vida, hasta me preguntó por mis amigos y por Isa.

-Ella se comprometió ayer de hecho, con Adam, uno de los bailarines. La evolución de su relación fue bastante interesante-me reí recordando todo el drama que habían armado para poder darse cuenta de sus sentimientos-Ella es mi amiga más cercana, pero se puede decir que todos de alguna forma somos amigos… me refiero a los bailarines. Los empleados de seguridad y de aseo son de una empresa aparte, así que cada mes son nuevas personas, yo sólo los subcontrato-Edward asintió desde su asiento en la avioneta para llegar a Seattle.

\- ¿Y eres muy cercana a los bailarines?

-Bueno, si tienen algún problema no dudo en ayudarlos, son grandes personas. Son como la tropa de hermanos mayores que jamás pedí, pero ahí están, tan molestos y cariñosos como te los puedas imaginar. Ya te hablé de Adam, también está Patrick, Chad, Carlos y Roger. Tres de ellos son gay, pero les encanta dar espectáculo a las mujeres. Chad es el mayor, está casado y tiene dos hijos con Rosa. Es una mujer muy dulce y aunque nunca ha visto a su marido bailando confía completamente en él, lo he visto en sus ojos. Patrick es la pareja de Carlos-me reí un poco antes de continuar-parecen una pareja de casados y cuando pelean sacan a relucir su lado… femenino. Por último, Roger está en busca de su amor y te advierto que se te va a insinuar descaradamente-Edward frunció el ceño y parecía un poco incómodo.

-Pero tranquilo, a penas sepa que estás conmigo te dejará en paz. Todos respetamos muchísimo las parejas de los demás

Le conté un par de historias de ellos antes de llegar al aeropuerto para seguir hacia Miami. Viajaríamos en primera clase, por lo que tendríamos más privacidad para continuar con nuestra charla.

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Un poco aparte, acabo de terminar de leer vida y muerte: crepúsculo reinterpretado y casi muero de la risa porque solo pude imaginarme a Emmett con una peluca XD. A parte de eso, que buena historia, si no la han leído súper recomendada ;) nos leemos muy pronto**


	9. Nuevas perspectivas

**Capítulo 9**

 **BPDV**

Parecía como si nos estuviéramos conociendo de nuevo y de cierta forma así era, no recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. Le conté detalles de todo el lugar y de todos los que trabajamos en él, incluida mi labor y mis responsabilidades.

De esta forma el tiempo se pasó volando y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estábamos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto de Miami y tal como había dicho Alice hacía calor, pero el sol estaba oculto, eran como las cinco de la tarde. Me quité la chaqueta y nos dirigimos al parqueadero tomados de la mano, allí estaba mi auto, era un Audi TT.

-Me sorprendes, pasaste de un dinosaurio a un verdadero auto

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te metas con mi camioneta! Si no fuera porque pasó a mejor vida hace mucho tiempo, aun la usaría- me dio su sonrisa torcida y me haló para quedar frente a frente, subió sus manos y las puso a cada lado de mi cara.

\- Bueno, perdón por meterme con tu… ex-medio de transporte-Se acercó hasta que sus labios rosaron los míos ¿Me dejarías conducir tu nuevo auto? –reí suavemente

\- ¿En serio crees que es necesario manipularme para dejarte conducirlo? –levante las llaves en mi dedo y las moví un poco- Conducir no es una actividad que me muera por hacer y la verdad-mirando a sus ojos bajé un poco mi tono-te ves muy sexy cuando conduces-y me besó en serio. Sus labios se movían codiciosos sobre los míos y todo el deseo que siento por Edward salió a flote, me excité demasiado hasta el punto de sentir que mi ropa interior no soportaría tanta humedad.

Enredé mis manos en su pelo y mordí ligeramente su labio inferior provocando un gemido desde lo más profundo de su pecho que hizo que me mojara aún más, abrió ligeramente su boca y nuestras lenguas se enredaron en una danza que hizo que la temperatura se elevara aún más. Nos empezamos a mover hasta que mi espalda chocó contra mi auto accionando la alarma. Nos separamos y la desactivé rápidamente.

-Creo que mejor te doy las llaves-le dije mientras entraba y trataba de calmar mi respiración. Se subió rápidamente y lo encendió, respiró profundamente y arrancó. Le indiqué el camino y en menos de lo que a mí me tomaba, llegamos al edificio.

El edificio es de diez pisos y yo vivo en el último, quedaba al lado de la playa por lo que tenía una vista magnífica. Subimos tomados de la mano y lanzándonos miradas de complicidad. Llegamos a mi apartamento y entramos.

Mi apartamento tiene dos pisos, es bastante amplio considerando lo que me había costado.

-Bienvenido Edward, mi casa es tu casa

\- ¿Me darás un tour para conocerla?

-Claro

 **EPDV**

El apartamento de Bella tenía su esencia por todos lados y era verdaderamente acogedor a pesar de lo espacioso que era. Justo después de la puerta había un corredor que llegaba a la sala, a la izquierda estaba el comedor y al fondo se veía la cocina. Justo en la mitad había unas escaleras en espiral que llevaban al segundo piso en el que estaba la habitación de Bella, su estudio y un cuarto para invitados, según me contó ella las chicas se quedaban muy seguido. Había grandes ventanas por todo el lugar por lo que todo estaba muy iluminado y los tonos de los accesorios eran sobrios y sofisticados.

Me siguió guiando hasta que llegamos a su habitación, tenía una cama tamaño King con las sábanas blancas, la ventana ocupaba toda la pared y tenía unas cortinas negras.

-Puedes curiosear por ahí-me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante-voy a tomar una ducha, estoy agotada

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunté atrayéndola para un abrazo

-Por mucho que eso me gustaría-me dio un beso corto-me temo que voy a tener que rechazar la oferta. Si acepto estoy segura de que terminaremos haciendo el amor y la verdad Edward, no tengo energías. Siento como si no hubiera dormido en meses-nos dimos otro beso corto y nos separamos.

-Está bien, voy a curiosear por ahí, pero si cambias de opinión, no dudes en decírmelo-le guiñe un ojo, asintió y se dirigió al baño. Era una verdadera tortura quedarme allí escuchando cada movimiento de Bella así que para distraerme me dirigí al estudio.

Era bastante amplio y como el resto del apartamento estaba bastante iluminado y lo que más me sorprendió era el piano que se encontraba en una tarima a la derecha de la habitación. Debía preguntarle sobre esto, pero había mucho que curiosear aquí. Había una librería muy grande en la pared del fondo y al frente había un escritorio con un computador portátil. Me senté en la silla del escritorio y me llamó la atención un cajón que estaba pintado diferente a los demás, no tenía llave y lo abrí. Adentro estaban cuatro diarios que supuse eran los que mencionó Bella que se encontraban en el paquete que recibió ese día. Tomé el que se veía más antiguo y lo abrí en una página cualquiera.

 _22 de marzo de 1750_

 _Querido diario,_

 _Cada día que pasa me siento más y más atraída hacia George, es uno de nuestros clientes más fieles, nunca se pierde un solo espectáculo. Es un soldado retirado, pero no conozco mucho más sobre él ya que no he sido capaz de acercarme. A diferencia de los demás clientes no grita ni trata de sobrepasarse con las bailarinas, solo se queda mirándolas fijamente, bebiendo su whisky doble._

 _La forma en que tomaba su vaso, se lo acercaba a la boca y bebía, la forma en que se movía su manzana de adán cuando tragaba, cada movimiento que hacía era tan suyo, tan varonil que hacía que mis pezones se endurecieran con solo verlo. Esta fijación por él la conocían mis chicas y me recomendaron simplemente tener sexo con él y sacarlo de mi sistema, ellas me decían que era solo una obsesión, pero yo ya no sabía que creer._

 _Me levantaba y me acostaba pensando en él, cuando cerraba los ojos solo veía su imagen y cuando estaba sola me imaginaba que me tomaba de las formas más pasionales y bajas que existían así que el día de hoy no me resistí más._

 _Parte de mi me decía que debía escuchar a mis chicas y simplemente sacarlo de mi sistema, pero no me atrevía así que después de cerrar el lugar me dirigí a mi tina y la llené con agua caliente. Me desnudé, me metí allí y empecé a pensar en él y como por arte de magia mis manos empezaron a deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Tomé mis senos en mis manos y empecé a acariciarlos pensando en que eran sus manos las que me provocaban todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo._

 _Nunca antes había sentido algo así, pero hoy no era el día de lamentaciones, así que bajé mi mano un poco más mientras la otra seguía en mi sensible pezón, llegué a ese triángulo oscuro en mi cuerpo sin estar muy segura de qué hacer, así que sólo me dejé llevar. Pasé mi dedo índice lentamente de arriba hacia abajo de mi raja mientras sentía que algo salía de allí, no sabía qué era o qué significaba, pero se sentía muy placentero así que aumenté el ritmo de mis manos. Sentía que me quemaba por dentro, pero era un calor diferente, asombroso y la imagen de George en mi cabeza sólo aumentó la sensación. De repente sentí una explosión y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció ante la sensación, supongo que esto era lo que me decían mis chicas, un orgasmo._

 _Después de sentir tales sensaciones me terminé de asear y me dirigí hacia aquí a escribir. Esta experiencia ha sido increíble y quisiera leerla a diario para comparar mis futuras experiencias. Aun no sé si me atreveré a hablarle a George, pero de ahora en adelante sería el protagonista en cada una de mis fantasías._

Cuando la abuela de Bella decía que usaron esos diarios para escapar y no dejaron nada a la imaginación lo decía muy en serio. Creo que estaba buscando la forma de ignorar el hecho de tener a Bella desnuda con agua corriendo por su perfecto cuerpo y lo único que logré fue ponerme más ansioso. Escuché como salía Bella de su ducha y tenía que calmarme como sea, no quería aprovecharme de ella de ninguna forma así que pensé en lo más asqueroso que se me ocurrió y funcionó. Dejé el diario dónde estaba, respiré profundamente dos veces y me dirigí hacia ella.

Iba lo más lento que podía para darle tiempo de vestirse ya que no sabía hasta dónde llegaría mi autocontrol si la veía desnuda. Cuando entré empeoró, Bella estaba en una diminuta pijama azul que le cubría sólo lo necesario, tuve que controlarme como nunca antes lo había hecho para no saltarle encima como un animal. Le sonreí torcidamente al ver como sus ojos se cerraban casi por inercia.

-Ven aquí-me dijo dirigiéndose a la cama. Me acosté y ella se acomodó con una pierna entre mis piernas y su mano sobre mi pecho, puso su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó rápidamente dormida.

Parecía una diosa, nunca imaginé que vería a mi Bella tan pacífica, parecía un angelito. Un angelito que ha logrado descontrolarme como nunca pensé que fuera posible. Su cuerpo era una constante tentación para mí y aunque me moría por llegar hasta el final, no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto, debía hablar con ella del tema, pero debía hacerlo más tarde.

En este momento mi Bella se encontraba profundamente dormida y sorprendentemente no hablaba en sueños como lo hacía antes de irme. Estaba entretenido con su cabello cuando sonó el timbre de su apartamento haciendo que se removiera inquieta.

-Al que sea que esté tocando lo voy a matar-Dijo con voz ronca y cansada mi ángel. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo una muy molesta Bella, podía verla desde la mente de su visitante, con el cabello revuelto y medio dormida.

\- ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo del alma?

\- ¿Adam? y ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, como no llamaste ni diste señales de vida decidí venir, la verdad no pensé que te encontraría ¿Cómo está tu papá? -Mientras decía esto entró al apartamento y entró a la cocina para sentarse en la barra. Bella suspiró y cerró la puerta.

-Está mucho mejor por eso regresé tan pronto, ¿de verdad creíste que me perdería un viernes en el club? -Bella sonrió suavemente.

-Es verdad… pero te ves súper cambiada jefa, creo que nunca te había visto así-En sus pensamientos estaba la imagen de Bella de antes y la de ahora, hasta yo notaba el cambio, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus sonrisas se veían más naturales. Adam pensaba que Bella ahora se veía viva…

-No exageres Adam

\- ¿Algo interesante pasó en Forks? -Dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Bueno…- pensé que era el mejor momento para hacer mi aparición así que fui a la cocina y me paré junto a Bella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen-Le ofrecí mi mano y la estrechó mientras sus pensamientos volaban. _Como vuela Bellita, eso explica la cara que trae._

-Hola, soy Adam y ¿serás un nuevo bailarín? – nos soltamos y la cara de Bella era un poema

\- ¡Por supuesto que no Adam! Edward es mi...-dudó un segundo-pareja

-Ups, bueno no te alteres Bellita. Sólo quería asegurarme- _estoy seguro de que él nos quitaría toda la atención_ era lo que pensaba Adam.

-Bueno, no quiero hacer mal trio así que los dejaré solos. Mañana nos veremos Bellita, que pases muy buena noche- sus pensamientos sólo gritaban sexo-No te molestes, conozco la salida-se acercó a abrazarla y le dijo al odio-recuerda usar los condones que te regalamos-claramente él no sabía que podía escucharlos perfectamente, pero a Bella no se le olvidó y se sonrojó.

-Un gusto conocerte Edward, supongo que también nos veremos mañana-nos despedimos con un asentimiento y se fue, era raro que no hubiera reaccionado a mi temperatura sino solo al hecho de ver a Bella tan cambiada.

-Perdón por eso, siempre ha sido un poco imprudente

-Tranquila mi amor, no me molestó-me acerqué para susurrarle al oído con voz ronca-aunque cuando quieras te bailo en privado-la respiración de Bella se agitó, igual que su corazón.


	10. Conociendo el lugar I

**Capítulo 10**

 **BPDV**

-Q… ¿Qué? –le dije muy nerviosa, Edward ya me provocaba mucho sólo con su presencia e imaginármelo bailando, solo hizo que la ansiedad de hacerlo mío creciera más.

-Bueno, supongo que no soy un experto como tus bailarines, pero estoy seguro de que no lo voy a hacer nada mal-mientras hablaba me encerró entre su cuerpo y la barra haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran, aumentando aún más la ansiedad.

-No es necesario Edward, ellos bailan para provocar y la verdad-me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron -si me sigues provocando te saltaré encima y te haré mío sin compasión- Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sabía que el hambre que él sentía era del mismo tipo que sentía yo, así que me tomó de las piernas para ponerme en la barra y me besó furiosamente, enredé mis manos en su pelo y sentía que iba a morir por el contacto tan íntimo que había entre su miembro y mi centro.

Empezó a moverse muy lentamente, sus movimientos eran firmes y hacían que más gemidos salieran de mi boca.

-Edward…-Jadeé cuando una de sus embestidas hizo que la punta de su miembro rozara mi clítoris. Dejó de besarme para susurrarme al oído.

-Siento cómo te excitas Bella y el aroma simplemente me enloquece- Dijo esto sin dejar de moverse y yo ya sentía que iba a morir de combustión espontánea si no hacía algo con la humedad que crecía cada segundo entre mis piernas. Solo pude responderle moviéndome a su ritmo, aumentando la enloquecedora fricción – ¿Me dejarías probarte mi amor? –Sólo pude asentir, mi cuerpo quemaba por sentir el suyo sin ropa. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y corrió a su velocidad a mi cuarto.

Me recostó suavemente en la cama sin apartarse de mí y comenzó a mover sus labios por mi cuello dejando suaves y húmedos besos, siguió bajando lentamente hacia mi clavícula y luego hacia mis pechos, besó mis pezones por encima de la ropa y tirando suavemente de mi pijama, que consistía de un camisón de seda azul, la rasgo y la lanzó hacia algún lado de mi habitación. Con esta nueva faceta de Edward a veces olvidaba lo fuerte que era en realidad. Ahora estaba únicamente con una tanga, también de seda azul y Edward seguía completamente vestido.

-Edward- suspiré ya que había metido uno de mis pezones en su boca –tienes mucha ropa- en ese momento deseé ser tan fuerte como él y poder rasgar su ropa. Sonrió contra mi piel y se quitó la camisa y los jeans a su velocidad, no pasó ni un segundo y ya lo tenía de nuevo volviéndome loca con su boca en mi pezón. Cuando vio que ya estaba cerca siguió descendiendo hasta quedar frente a mi centro.

-Edward- medio gemí y grité su nombre –por favor- la espera me estaba matando y si no lo sentía haciendo algo con respecto a mi excitación iba a cumplir mi palabra y le saltaría encima.

\- ¿Recuerdas que tu sangre huele increíblemente bien para mí? –me dijo con voz ronca y los ojos oscuros, su frase lejos de asustarme me encendió más. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos asentí –Creo que tu centro será mi nueva marca personal de heroína- Volvió a halar suavemente de mi ropa y sentí como mi tanga quedaba hecha trocitos para volar hacia el mismo lugar al que había volado mi camisón y sin provocarme más su lengua recorrió suavemente de abajo hacia arriba mi centro, empapándose de mi excitación y dejándome completamente perdida en las sensaciones.

Su lengua fría enviaba miles de descargas eléctricas con cada movimiento que hacía, haciendo que el nudo en mi abdomen bajo creciera cada vez más. Sus manos apretaban levente mis pechos, haciendo que mis gemidos subieran de volumen cada vez más y más. Menos mal no tengo vecinos o ya se habrían quejado por el ruido que estaba haciendo.

Empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua en mi clítoris y me sentí desfallecer, no creía que fuera posible sentir tanto placer y mientras él seguía con los maravillosos movimientos de su lengua sentía que mi orgasmo volvía a acercarse. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo cuando Edward introdujo su lengua en mí y fue mi perdición. Me corrí furiosamente y el orgasmo que atravesó mi cuerpo hizo que gritara el nombre de Edward como nunca, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y veía lucecitas en mis párpados cerrados.

Sentí como seguía lamiendo todos mis jugos producto del reciente orgasmo y lo sentí subir por mi cuerpo hasta que quedó frente a mí.

\- ¿Sabías que cuando te corres pareces una diosa? Eres verdaderamente hermosa mi Bella- Me dio un dulce beso y se apartó –Abre los ojos mi amor- abrí los ojos y lo que vi en los suyos me sobrecogió, sus ojos reflejaban el amor puro que sentía por mí y me sentí como la más feliz del mundo.

Volví a besarlo y el beso volvió a subir de intensidad, y recordar que el únicamente tenía un bóxer puesto me puso más caliente.

-Mmm, amor. Puedo sentir que te estás excitando otra vez y sabes lo que ese aroma me provoca- embistió levemente para probar su punto, el problema era que estaba justo entre mis piernas por lo que cuando embistió hizo que su punta chocara justo con la entrada de mi centro causando un gemido de su parte y un jadeo de mi parte.

-Edward- sonreí levemente- déjame hacerte sentir lo que me has hecho sentir- me tomó de las piernas y rápidamente nos hizo voltear para quedar a horcajadas encima de él. La fricción seguía siendo exquisita y realmente solo tenía ganas de mandar a volar su ropa interior y hacer que se enterrara en mi profundamente, pero quería hacerlo correr como había hecho conmigo, así que empecé a besar su cuello lentamente y me moví suavemente para provocarlo aún más.

-Bella, no sabes lo bien que se siente eso- me separe un poco para sacar su miembro y casi me da un ataque cuando lo vi. Era grande y grueso y tenía una vena que lo recorría de la base a la punta, se me hizo agua la boca de solo verlo y me moría por tenerlo dentro. Realmente quería comérmelo todo, pero Edward tenía otros planes.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo de manera que su miembro quedara entre mis piernas y mi excitación creció aún más.

-Eres tan… cálida mi Bella. Esto se siente tan bien- dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada. Sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas marcando el ritmo y aunque no estaba adentro, el sentir su miembro contra mi centro fue más que suficiente para llevarme al abismo nuevamente.

Mis jugos llenaban su miembro haciendo que la fricción se volviera aún más placentera así que aumente el ritmo y esto nos llevó al límite. De nuevo volví a sentir el nudo y mi mundo volvió a desaparecer cuando otro maravilloso orgasmo me recorrió de pies a cabeza y casi instantáneamente sentí como el miembro de Edward vibraba levemente y nos bañaba con su semen. Entre mis gritos escuché como gemía mi nombre y me sentí más mujer que nunca.

Si era así de intenso estando afuera no quería imaginar cuando Edward y yo al fin nos uniéramos por completo.

-Creo que necesitamos asearnos- me dijo con una sonrisa y con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. Asentí y lo tomé de la mano para bañarnos juntos. En el baño accioné la ducha, al fin se quitó sus boxers y me abrazó mientras se calentaba el agua.

-Jamás me imaginé que hacer este tipo de actos se sentiría así- Besó mi frente y aun abrazados nos metimos a la ducha. Él me limpió a mí y yo a él y aunque la tensión por el deseo aún estaba en el ambiente, nos limitamos a bañarnos, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía entre los dos y de los toques que nos dábamos. Nos secamos de la misma forma y volvimos a la habitación.

-Me gustaba mucho esa pijama- dije mirando los trozos de tela que estaban a un lado de la cama.

-A mí también, debo aprender a ser más cuidadoso- me reí un poco y me acerqué a él.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes destrozar toda mi ropa si quieres, si eso hace que repitamos lo que hicimos hoy más seguido- le di un corto beso y me recosté. Me dio mi sonrisa torcida favorita, se recostó y me acomodé a su lado aun estando desnudos.

-Eso no lo dudes- me dio un suave beso en la frente y sentí que nos cubrió con una sábana –Descansa mi amor- después de eso caí profundamente dormida y no me separé de Edward en toda la noche por el calor que estaba haciendo, su piel era placenteramente refrescante.

 **EPDV**

Creo que no consideré muy bien esta parte, ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que dormir sin ropa sería una buena idea con Bella? Creo que esa noche practiqué mi autocontrol más que nunca, definitivamente soy más fuerte de lo que creía.

Bella casi no se movió en toda la noche y tenía una expresión pacífica en su rostro, de vez en cuando pasaba mis manos por su frente y su cuello para mantenerla fresca ya que era una noche calurosa y a las cinco de la mañana en punto sonó su alarma. Se removió y me miró.

-Buenos días- me dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos aun adormilados.

-Buenos días mi amor- le di un suave beso en la frente. Se apartó un poco y se estiró.

-Parece que dormiste muy bien- le dije bromeando un poco, sonrió y me miró a los ojos.

-Hace mucho tiempo no descansaba tan bien- suspiró, se levantó de camino a su closet y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya se había puesto su ropa deportiva –Puedes seguir curioseando por ahí mientras hago mi rutina, voy a estar abajo- se acercó a darme un beso corto y salió de la habitación. Me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí directamente hacia el piano de su estudio.

Quería practicar un poco ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y una nueva melodía se estaba formando en mi mente. Después de lograr tocar la mayoría de la canción me di cuenta que ya eran casi las diez de la mañana y el sol había decidido brillar con toda su fuerza, así que bajé para prepararle el desayuno a Bella, no sabía cocinar mucho pero no creía que unos huevos revueltos fueran tan complicados. Pero cuando bajé Bella ya se encontraba desayunando.

-Parece que bajé demasiado tarde- dije suspirando. Ella se quedó mirando fijamente mi cuello y parte de mi rostro que en este momento estaban expuestos a la luz del sol. Sacudió su cabeza levemente y siguió comiendo.

\- ¿Tarde? ¿tarde para qué?

-Quería prepararte algo de comer- sonrió y palmeó la silla a su lado para que me sentara allí.

-No te preocupes, estabas tan ensimismado en el piano que no quise interrumpirte

-Es una nueva canción, pero aun no la termino- le sonreí torcidamente y sentí como se aceleró su corazón –Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes un piano? ¿aprendiste a tocar? –bajó la mirada y tragó fuertemente.

\- ¿Podríamos tocar ese tema después? Quiero que conozcas el lugar antes de que lleguen todos

-Claro, vamos- se levantó para poner los platos en el fregadero y pude observar lo que tenía puesto. Era un vestido azul que se pegaba perfectamente a sus pechos y luego caía libremente hasta la mitad de su muslo y tenía unos tacones azules con diseños en rojo y negro que hacían ver sus piernas kilométricas, no podía verse más hermosa, ni más provocativa.

Bajamos al parqueadero y tenía que agradecer que el auto de Bella tuviera las ventanas polarizadas o tendría que haberme ido en el baúl. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y me acomodé para dirigirnos hacia el famoso club. Tuvo que volverme a indicar el camino y cuando llegamos al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado ya que no había una sola persona cerca, lo cual tenía mucho sentido, en esta zona únicamente había establecimientos que abrían sólo de noche.

Por fuera el lugar parecía una casa, excepto por el letrero de luces grande que decía _The red House_ seguido por la silueta de una mujer de espaldas a un hombre, ambos en una pose que incitaba a algo más. Tenía dos grandes puertas dobles, la de la derecha decía _Para caballeros_ y la de la izquierda decía _Para Damas._ Las puertas eran rojas y combinaban perfecto con el letrero y el color de la casa.

Entramos por la puerta de la derecha y tal como Bella me había dicho antes, el lugar de alguna forma te hacía sentir más desinhibido. Justo después de la puerta había un pasillo corto que terminaba en una puerta de tela negra, después de cruzar esta tela a la derecha había una gran columna circular, alrededor de la cual estaba el bar. Al frente había una tarima con tres tubos para el Pole dance y detrás de esta había una cortina roja, alrededor de ella había varios taburetes. El lugar era oscuro, pero había muchas luces en el techo, era bastante amplio y había mesas por doquier.

-Bueno, he aquí la mitad del lugar. ¿Qué te parece? –Tiró de mi mano e hizo que diera una vuelta en mi eje para ver todo el lugar.

-Es mucho más amplio de lo que me lo imaginaba y no estoy seguro si es por los colores o por el ambiente que se siente, pero tenías razón, el lugar hace que te sientas más… atrevido- empecé a acercarme lentamente a ella con la intención de besarla y enloquecernos un poco más, pero me dio un rápido beso antes de apartarse.

-Edward, no estamos solos-me guiñó el ojo y tomó mi mano para seguir mostrándome el lugar.

-Al fondo están los baños y la conexión a la otra mitad está por los camerinos. Vamos- Subimos a la tarima y nos dirigimos hacia la cortina roja.

-Bella, ¿sabes bailar en uno de estos? –le dije señalando uno de los tubos tratando de controlar mi imaginación. Me dio una sonrisa pícara y se acercó para susurrarme al oído.

-Claro mi amor- movió su mano y recorrió lenta y tortuosamente mi miembro por encima del pantalón –Cuando quieras te puedo hacer un show privado- me besó lentamente, provocándome y cuando iba a profundizarlo se detuvo –pero ahora no es el momento, aún falta mucho por ver- volvió a sonreír y tomó mi mano para seguir con el tour. Esta mujer iba a matarme.

 **El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora… ¡uff! Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**


End file.
